Field of the Invention
This invention relates to patient interfaces particularly though not solely for use in delivering Continuous Positive Airways Pressure (CPAP) therapy to patients suffering from obstructive sleep apnoea (OSA). In particular the present invention relates to forehead rest pads on patient interfaces.
Description of the Related Art
In the art of respiration devices, there are well known variety of respiratory masks which cover the nose and/or mouth of a human user in order to provide a continuous seal around the nasal and/or oral areas of the face such that gas may be provided at positive pressure within the mask for consumption by the user. The uses for such masks range from high altitude breathing (i.e., aviation applications) to mining and fire fighting applications, to various medical diagnostic and therapeutic applications.
One requisite of such respiratory masks has been that they provide an effective seal against the user's face to prevent leakage of the gas being supplied. Commonly, in prior mask configurations, a good mask-to-face seal has been attained in many instances only with considerable discomfort for the user. This problem is most crucial in those applications, especially medical applications, which require the user to wear such a mask continuously for hours or perhaps even days. In such situations, the user will not tolerate the mask for long durations and optimum therapeutic or diagnostic objectives thus will not be achieved, or will be achieved with great difficulty and considerable user discomfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,971 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,746 are examples of prior art attempts to improve the mask system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,689 and PCT publication No. WO 00/78384, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,693 are examples of attempts to improve the forehead rest.